Locked In Love
by Fantasylife18
Summary: Kuroko and Kagami can't seem to tell each other how they feel, but with hep of their friends and a locked classroom maybe they can.


A/N here is my first fanfic so please enjoy also Boys love gay etc. don't like don't read so please no flags thank you also I DO NOT Own Kuroko No Basuke.

Kuroko watched Kagami slam another baskets. They had just finished practice but the power forward insisted on getting in some extra practice to which Kuroko obliged. For a while now the small boy has had a crush on his new "light". The only problem was Kagami seemed to be the only one unaware of this, though Kuroko himself has never said anything, being too afraid, he still tried to drop some hints, attempting to make him lunch which gave Kagami a stomach ache, he tried buying him a gift and lost it and even a handwritten confession, mistaken for another person. As Kurko was wallowing in his misery reflecting on each failed attempt to convey his feelings, Kagami glanced worriedly at Kurko noticing his depression.

"Hey Kuroko are you alright?" Kagami asked settling beside the blue haired teen. Unbeknownst to him Kagami also had a crush on the smaller boy and like him didn't know how to approach it.

"It's nothing Kagami-kun." Kuroko responded in his usual monotone. He perked up slightly at the sight of his other teammate. "hello Furihata-kun." The aforementioned boy smiled at Kuroko "Kuroko do you wanna go to Maji burger I hear there's a special sale on milkshakes." The boy grinned. Kurko offered him a faint smile, though the rest of the team had an idea Furihata was the only one who knew and supported Kuroko and in turn Kuroko supported his relationship with Akashi. After the winter finals the Akashi decided to ask him out and Furihata agreed, with Kurko overhearing there confession. Since then the two have become close friends much to Kagami's hidden chagrin.

"Goodbye Kagami-kun." Kuroko murmured politely before getting up to join Furihata.

"Yeah see ya." Kagami grumbled.

"So has Kagami-kun still not noticed?" Furihata asked the two boys were currently at a maji burger, Furihata sat in front of Kuroko in a booth while the smaller boy quietly slurped at his milkshake.

"No." Kuroko let out a wistful sigh "I don't know what else I can do though." Kurko hung his head "Maybe he just doesn't like me." Kuroko mumbled.

"Hey, hey don't say that." Furihata said "If you start thinking like that, then you'll never get anywhere." he hated seeing his friend so depressed.

"Then what should I do?"

"Hmm" Furihata thought about it, all things considered Kagami was rather slow, but Furihata did notice that the tiger's eye almost never left Kuroko. In fact he seemed to be watching him constantly. "I think the problem Isn't that he doesn't like you, it's that he doesn't know how to say it." Kuroko tilted his head in slight confusion "why would you say that?" Furihata grinned he had the perfect idea.

"Don't you worry Kuroko, just leave everything to me." Furihata smiled he was going to set them up if it's the last thing he did.

Kuroko shrugged as he watched his friend, quietly going back to his milkshake. 'I wonder what Kagami-kun is doing right now?' Kuroko thought.

Meanwhile a certain tiger was moping on his way to Maji Burger his companions, Kiyoshi and Hyuga quietly listening. "And I've tried everything and he still hasn't noticed, I've made him food, bought him gifts, I just don't know what to do anymore!" Kagami ranted his shouting scaring a few passerby's. "Uh huh" Hyuga nodded solemnly "Have you tried just telling him?" Kiyoshi asked locking his hands with a blushing Hyuga. Kiyoshi smiled happily being able to finally be in the open. The couple had been in the closet as far as their teammates were concerned, Kagami having the misfortune of walking in on the two during a heated moment. After the initial awkwardness was set aside Kagami confided in the two and they became his (unwilling) confidents. Kiyoshi smiled as Kagami responded "No, I mean what if he doesn't like me or he's already dating someone?" Hyuuga frowned at that "who could he possibly be dating?" At this Kagami growled "he and Furihata have been hanging out together a lot lately." Kagami growled as they arrived at Maji Burger. The two upperclassmen frowned but said nothing following their kouhai inside.

Kiyoshi took the time to scan the restaurant noticing some familiar faces. "Isn't that Kuroko and Furihata-kun". Kagami turned and frowned as he watched Furihata hug the bluenette before getting up, and heading to the restroom while Kuroko smiled happily. Kagami frowned before leaving the restaurant "sorry Kiyoshi-sempai I'm not hungry." Kagami ran down the street leaving a stunned Kiyoshi and Hyuga, who promptly smacked Kiyoshi "Idiot why would you show him that!" Hyuga yelled startling the staff and customers. Hyuga smacked Kiyoshi again "oww, what was that one for?" Kiyoshi grumbled.

"For making me yell baka." Hyuga shouted startling the crowd again. "Hyuga-senpai you shouldn't shout here." startled Hyuuga jumped clutching at his chest. "Dammit Kuroko don't scare your senpai like that!" Kuroko frowned "Hyuga-senpai don't swear." he deadpanned. Hyuga glared before gripping Kuroko's head "what was that." Kuroko winced at Hyuuga's grip "Ano sorry Hyuga-senpai." Hyuga sighed releasing Kuroko's head. "Was that Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked. Hyuga noticed the slightly worried tone in the Kuroko's voice. "Yes I believe he went home." Hyuga answered. "Oh I see" Kuroko frowned gazing wistfully in the direction Kagami went.

It had been a week since the Maji burger incident, and Kagami had been avoiding Kuroko since. Only engaging in the barest of social interactions for basketball. Kuroko for his part was getting depressed as Kagami continued to ignore him, causing his game to suffer. Their teammates noticed the strained air between the two. Hyuga took Kiyoshi and Furihata aside after a close home game watching as Kagami and Kuroko trudged back to the locker room. "We need to do something." Hyuga started giving Furihata and Kiyoshi a look "if not for them then for the team" he stated. Kiyoshi smiled "ahh you do care-ack." Kiyoshi rubbed the spot on his head that Hyuuga had smacked. "Ahh so what do we do?" Kiyoshi asked. Seeing the furious gaze his lover was giving him. Furihata smiled "don't worry I have an idea."

Kuroko was walking to the spot the note had told him to. It said to _'meet me in the third year music room after school, I have something to tell you signed Kagami._ Although Kuroko knew this was a lie as this looked nothing like Kagami's barely legible handwriting he decided to humor it. Stopping in front of the room Kuroko looked around "this is the correct room." he mumbled to himself when the door was opened and he was pushed inside landing in a heap on top of someone before the door was shut, Kuroko heard the lock click into place. "You two are not coming out until you talk!" Hyuga shouted. Kuroko frowned wondering who he was supposed to talk to before looking at who he landed Kuroko gasped his pale flushing red as he realized he was on Kagami, who was groaning and rubbing his head. "Damn Hyuga-senpai" Kagami growled opening his eyes and blushing similarly to Kuroko. Kuroko blushed and looked away getting off Kagami he held out his hand "sorry about that Kagami-kun."

Kagami accepted his hand before walking to the door. "Damnit senpai let us out!" Kagami shouted. "Not until you talk!" Hyuga replied. Kagami growled frustrated before sitting at the nearest desk. Kuroko who was confused at this point, looked to Kagami. "Talk about what?" he asked. Kagami huffed turning his head slightly "nothing there's no point someone should let us out soon, besides you're already perfectly happy." he replied. Even more confused now, Kuroko tilted his head "happy with what?" Kuroko asked. Kagami sighed finally turning to look at Kuroko, his eyes filled with anguish and self loathing. Kuroko frowned at that look not wanting to see Kagami with such an expression. "Because, because you already have someone." Kagami sighed he rubbed his head before grabbing Kuroko's hand and pulling him into a hug, Kuroko felt wet drops on his shoulder where Kagami's head was. "I want you to know I'm happy even if it's not me, I'll still love you Kuroko." Kagami sighed burying his further into Kuroko's shoulder. Kuroko's eyes widened "Kagami-kun I think there has been a misunderstanding, I'm not dating anyone." Kuroko breathed wrapping his arms around Kagami "Kagami-kun is the only I love." Kuroko whispered face flushing lightly. Kagami leaped back "wait you and Furihata aren't dating?" Kuroko frowned "I think Akashi-kun would kill me if I were." he replied. Kagami's faced steadily grew to match his face, "so everything I said just now was for nothing?" he gasped. At this Kuroko smiled "I wouldn't say that, because now I know Kagami-kun likes me too." Kagami if possible turned even redder his mouth slightly agape. "So you mean you like me too?" This time Kuroko blushed simply nodding as he wasn't sure he could say anything. Kagami pulled Kuroko into another hug lightly pecking his check, Kagami held Kuroko's face forcing him to look into his eyes. "I love you Kuroko, I love you so much." Kagami whispered. Kuroko offered a rare radiant smile giving Kagami a peck on the lips. "I love you too Kagami-kun."

Omake

"Ano Kagami-kun." Kuroko looked up from his place in Kagami's lap. "Yeah." Kagami replied looking down at Kuroko. "How much longer until they let us out?" Kagami frowned before leaping out the desk still holding Kuroko in his arms. "DAMNIT SENPAI LET US OUT ALREADY!"

A/N

There we go my first real fanfic, any polite critique would be appreciated thanks for reading.


End file.
